


Time With You (While I'm Starstruck)

by frogtaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Confessions, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, Idk enjoy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, More tags to be added, Pining, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chronic blushing, dreamnotfound, like seriously so much blushing, no beta we die like men, there's a lot of space content, yeah ill add more tags lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogtaken/pseuds/frogtaken
Summary: George flies out to meet Dream for the very first time. Dream has lots of things planned, but things also show up that are unplanned...They have two weeks to spend together and so many things to do, will they have enough time?A cute dreamnotfound meetup fic with lots of fluff and smiles :) (and maybe some angst hehe)Preview:The bustling of the airport surrounded Dream as he stood waiting. He was nervous, and for good reason. Today was the day they had been planning for months, the day George was coming to meet him. In person. For two whole weeks. And he was terrified. He didn’t quite know why he was so terribly nervous as he had known George for years. Maybe it was because of that, or the fact that this would be George’s first time ever seeing what he looked like, or maybe it was something else. Regardless, he was nervous. He checked the time, 4:21 pm. And George’s flight would be landing in three minutes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1: The Meetup (336 Hours Left)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i have no idea if anyone will read this but i'm the author :)  
> i'm looking forward to writing this fic, as i've been wanting to write forever lol. this is my first fic and my first time writing in a while, so some things may be a little shaky but i hope you enjoy!

The bustling of the airport surrounded Dream as he stood waiting. He was nervous, and for good reason. Today was the day they had been planning for months, the day George was coming to meet him. In person. For two whole weeks. And he was terrified. He didn’t quite know why he was so terribly nervous as he had known George for years. Maybe it was because of that, or the fact that this would be George’s first time ever seeing what he looked like, or maybe it was something else. Regardless, he was nervous. He checked the time, 4:21 pm. And George’s flight would be landing in three minutes. 

Dream was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and noticed it was the worker that was standing by the baggage claim. The worker asked why he had been standing there for so long (Dream had gotten to the airport thirty minutes early to make sure he was there for when George landed) and Dream quickly explained that he was waiting for someone. The worker quickly nodded and turned the other way. The phone in Dream’s hand started buzzing with texts from George.

george: i’ve landed!  
george: where are u?

dream: i’m by the baggage claim. i’ll meet you there.

george: ok. how should i find u?

dream: you’ll know.

Dream noticed the little “read” below his last text and put his phone away. He began looking around the room and took note of all the directions George could walk in from. He checked his phone nervously and noticed about two minutes had passed since George saw his message. It was 4:30 pm. Dream began to worry if George had gotten lost but then noticed something. There was someone wandering around the baggage claim. They appeared to be looking for someone, and they looked slightly lost. 

Suddenly it dawned on Dream. The person walking around was George. And the person he was looking for was Dream. Dream took a deep breath, and slowly approached the shorter man. George was turned with his back to Dream, and not wanting to scare him, Dream walked around to the front of George. He tapped on the other’s shoulder and he slowly looked up to face Dream.

“Dream…?” George breathed.

Dream nearly whispered, “Yes…?”

There was a long pause. Dream looked directly into George’s eyes. He noticed the little specks of gold mixed with the brown that looked almost honey colored because of the glisten in the other’s eyes. He noticed the slight dusting of freckles across his cheeks and nose. He noticed his slightly flushed cheeks. The way George’s lips were slightly parted in shock, the way he held himself and looked back into Dream’s eyes. Dream took in everything right then and there. And for a second, he was starstruck at how beautiful George is. 

Time sped up again and George jumped into Dream’s arms for a hug. The two clutched each other for just a little too long and then broke apart.

“You’re… you're real!” George exclaimed.

“I am! I always have been,” Dream said with a chuckle.

“I… I don’t even know what to say. Uh, how are you…?” George asked, a little unsure.

“I’m doing better than I ever have been…” Dream added with a whisper, “Mostly because you’re here.”

George blushed, and Dream realized that he had heard what he said. Dream also noticed that they had been clutching each other’s hand. It was now Dream’s turn to blush and he kicked himself as he noticed the warmth in his cheeks. They quickly let go of each other and began to walk out of the baggage claim.

“So,” George began, “What do we do now?” 

“Well, I was going to drive us back to my house and I thought we would order dinner or something,”

“Can we get McDonald’s?” George exclaimed.

“Um yeah of course,” he chuckled.

So the two got into Dream’s car and drove away from the airport. On the drive home they stopped to get McDonald’s. Dream asked if they could each have an apple juice instead of the regular soft drink they got with their meals. He mainly asked for George, but didn’t deny himself the drink either. Once they got the bags with the warm fries and chicken nuggets, they started heading for Dream’s house.

Once they got into the house they sat down to eat their dinner. It was around 5:45 pm at this point, so they were pretty hungry. George seemed tired because of the jet lag so after they ate they decided to settle on the couch to watch a movie. They briefly scrolled through everything and eventually settled on Mamma Mia. This gave Dream a chance to think. He began to think about what he had planned for them, and he thought about the day. He thought about meeting George, and the moments they shared in the airport. He thought about how George’s eyes looked and the warmth in his chest when they hugged. Wait. What? He quickly made his mind think about what he had planned for the next day. He wanted to call Sapnap but he didn’t have that exactly figured out either. Oh well. He’d talk with George and figure it out in the morning.

Dream was quickly snapped back into reality and realized they were in the middle of the movie, and another small detail. George had fallen asleep, but not just fallen asleep, he had fallen asleep on Dream. George was cuddled up to Dream’s left side, and he looked peaceful. Dream noticed the soft strands of golden brown hair that had fallen over George’s face. There was a slight smile spread across George’s pink lips, and his cheeks looked slightly flushed. Dream was starstruck again by George. Pinpricks of warmth and electricity slowly crept from where George was touching Dream. He felt fluttery with… something. Oh. This was going to be an interesting two weeks.


	2. Chapter Two: What? (336 Hours Left)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream spend their first full day together :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! so i guess i wrote faster than i originally thought i would lol
> 
> sorry this chapter is so long, i kind of just started typing and couldn't stop

Dream realized he was going to have to figure out how to move without waking George. But then, he thought to himself, he might wake George up on accident. 

  


Dream sat for about 20 minutes watching the movie, not moving an inch as to not wake George. At this point the movie was almost over, and he was panicking. He didn’t want to move and wake George, but also a part of him didn’t want to move for one huge reason that he was beginning to recognize.

The movie was over at this point and the credits were rolling. Dream checked the time. 9:30 pm. That wasn’t super late for him as his sleep schedule was completely screwed, but he was unusually exhausted from the day. 

  


His eyes were begging to grow heavy when a tiny noise from George woke him right back up. He jumped slightly and prayed George wouldn’t wake up. Unfortunately, George started to stir and eventually sat up to look at Dream. Dream was immediately much colder as George moved away.

  


“Sorry, did I fall asleep?” George asked with a yawn.

  


“Yeah you did actually. And you missed the best parts of the movie, or, like the whole thing,” Dream answered.

  


“Yeah I have a tendency to do that, you know, just kind of sleep wherever,”

  


“I am fully aware of that habit at this point in knowing you,” he replied, watching George’s fatigued expression illuminated by the TV light.

  


George yawned again. “Well I’m pretty tired,”

  


“I figured, you know from the jet lag and all,” It was almost three am where George lived.

  


“Well, where am I sleeping?” George asked with yet another stifled yawn.

  


“I thought you could sleep in the spare bedroom if that’s alright with you,” 

  


“Of course,” the other replied.

  


“Before you go to bed, I want to figure out what we’re doing tomorrow,” Dream said.

  


George stretched and a tiny bit of his torso showed beneath his shirt. Dream felt his face go hot. Lord. Not again. 

  


Dream swallowed, “I thought maybe we could FaceTime Sapnap in the morning or something but I don’t know what to do for the rest of the day,”

  


“Yeah we should totally call Sapnap,” George added, “But I don’t know what to do for the rest of the day because I don’t live around here,”

  


He poked Dream in the side and electricity shot up Dream’s spine. 

  


“Hey! Don’t poke me!” Dream laughed.

  


“Ha, I do what I want!” George giggled. He had an odd expression on his face, but he was smiling.

  


“Anyways, I was thinking we could do something in the afternoon and grab dinner and ice cream? There’s this really good seafood place that we could go to,”

  


“Sure! And I don’t know if you have a place around here, but if you do, we should totally go ice skating,” George added.

  


“Ice skating in Florida? Unheard of,” Dream responded.

  


“Oh, well then we can-” Dream interrupted George, “No I was kidding, there’s actually a place about 20 minutes away,”

  


George’s eyes lit up with excitement as he said, “You know the last time I went I didn’t fall once, and I bet I won’t fall this time either,” He said with a smirk.

“Mmm we’ll see about that one,” Dream replied.

  


After their conversation they both went to bed. Dream laid in his bed quietly wishing George were there next to him.

  
__________________________________________________

  


~The next day~ (312 Hours Left)

  


Dream was woken up by the soft morning light streaming through the curtains in his room. He checked the time, it was 8:47 am. He felt fairly well rested, and remembered the plan for today. He quickly got up and dressed himself in a pair of jeans and his favorite lime green smile hoodie.

  


He walked into his kitchen to try and find something to make for breakfast for the both of them. Dream walked into the kitchen and noticed George was not there. _Must still be sleeping, typical_ he thought to himself and chuckled. 

  


Dream quickly made two omelets, one for George and one for himself. Just then George walked into Dreams kitchen.

  


George’s hair shone almost golden in the sunlight coming through the window. It was slightly messy from sleep, but was still somehow perfect. He wore his blue pants and white pajama shirt, just slightly twisted from laying in bed. He looked… beautiful.

  


Dream felt his heart speed up and his stomach did somersaults. He felt his face grow slightly warm but was relieved at the fact he wasn’t blushing crimson like he had the night before. 

  


“Uh, hi,” George said with a yawn.

  


Dream quickly jumped back into reality and smiled quickly.

  


“Hi! I made us breakfast,” He said, trying his best to sound normal. 

  


“Thanks, I love omelets,” George responded.

They ate and talked about things like video ideas and whether or not they should play minecraft later. They briefly discussed some ideas for a video for George’s channel since he hadn’t uploaded in forever, and came to a few possible final ideas. After they finished their breakfast and discussion, they decided it was time to FaceTime Sapnap.

  


Dream grabbed his phone and dialed Sapnap’s number. The call started to ring and he pretty much immediately picked up. 

  


“Hey guys! How was your flight George?” Sapnap started. 

  


“It was good, long,” 

  


“That’s good, at least you didn’t have any flight issues or something,” 

  


They talked with Sapnap for about thirty minutes and ended the call with laughter when Sapnap said, “Don’t kill each other before I get the chance to come see you one day,”

  


After they hung up the two packed into Dream’s white Cadillac with their winterish stuff ready to head off to the ice rink.

  


The drive took them about twenty minutes like Dream said it would, and once they got to the rink they got in line for skates. 

  


The ice rink was huge, and there were tons of people there. It was cold inside, and their breath was visible and their cheeks were beginning to become rosey. 

  


The attendee handed the pair their skates and they sat down to lace them up.

  


“Ugh this is so annoying,” George sighed as he struggled to get the laces done up.

  


Dream had already laced both of his skates up and noticed George only had one of his partially on. 

  


“I can help you if you’d like,” He offered.

  


George blushed a light shade of pink. Dream started to feel his own cheeks grow warm. 

  


“Onl- only if you want!” He stuttered, flushing a deeper red.

  


“Um, sure!” George responded.

  


Dream bent down and grabbed the tan laces of George’s skates. He was so close to him, they were never this close. Oh wait. Except for last night. Dream laced up the skate and moved on to the next one.

  


Once he finished tying the second skate he looked back up at George. He was so close that Dream could feel the warm breath coming from George’s mouth. He quickly looked down at his lips and right back up to George’s eyes. 

  


_Oh._

_  
_

He was starstruck again. By George. This was the third time in two days. 

  


“Uhm, thank you,” George said with a slight smile.

  


“Of course,” Dream breathed, noticing the blush in George’s face.

  


They got up from the bench and went out onto the rink. It was colder by the ice, but they had brought mittens and a hat to keep warm. George skated out onto the ice with ease but Dream not so much. He struggled a bit, but eventually got his footing. 

  


They skated around a bit, gliding past the other skaters and racing each other back and forth on the rink. 

  


“Hey I bet you can’t go down and back on the rink,” George challenged.

  


“I bet I can, and I’ll even race you at it,” Dream shot back with a laugh.

  


“Alright then, it's on,” George replied with a giggle.

  


Oh how Dream loved George’s laugh.

  


“Okay three, two, one, go!” 

  


And the two sped off, making sure not to hit anyone on their way down the rink. They flew down the ice, neck and neck. They spun around to come back, but when they did so they almost crashed into each other.

  


After the minor mishap they sped up again and were so close with each other. They had almost reached the end when Dream went to swerve around someone and bumped right into George. They both fell over, hitting the ice with a thud landing right on top of each other. 

  


Dream ended up on top of George, with his arms placed next to George’s head on either side. He looked down at the other and blushed a deep crimson color.

  


George looked back up at him with a stunned expression. He had also blushed red, and he looked right into Dream’s eye. Dream looked down at George. He looked at his slightly red lips, and imagined kissing him. 

  


_Woah woah woah. What had gotten into him?_

_  
_

George started to laugh and Dream followed him. They fell over next to each other wheezing and gasping for air. Dream hadn’t laughed this hard since he was a kid. 

  


“That- that was s-so funny!” George cried, gasping for air in between words.

  


“We are so stupid!” Dream responded wheezing. 

  


Dream stood up and abruptly fell over again, only causing them to laugh harder.

  


“You said you wouldn’t fall!” 

  
“I didn’t fall, you fell, causing me to fall! This is your fall, not mine!” The two continued laughing.

  


They helped one another up, and checked the time. 3 pm. They had been there for almost four hours!

  


“Are you hungry?” Dream asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

  


“Yes I’m starved,” George responded, still gasping for breath.

  


“Alright then let’s go to the restaurant,” Dream replied.

  


So the two turned in their skates and grabbed their bags from the bench they sat on to put their skates on. They walked out to the parking lot and hopped back into Dream’s car.

  


The seafood restaurant was about thirty minutes from the rink, so they put on some music as they drove. Among the artists were The Neighborhood, Glass Animals, and various pop artists that they both enjoyed.

  


Once they arrived at the restaurant, they took a seat at a window table. It was a cute little table with small flowers and two chairs sat right across from the other. Dream took one chair and George took the other across from him.

  


Their conversation slowly picked up and George eventually asked an interesting question.

  


“Have you ever dated anyone before?” he asked in a careful tone.

  


Dream thought back to his previous partners. None of them had really been serious, except for one. But he had broken it off because something just didn’t click in the relationship after a while.

  


“Yes, I have. But none were really super serious or anything. Except for one,” He continued, “She was kind, and we did a lot of fun things together. But in the end it didn’t really end up working out. Something didn’t click anymore, so I broke it off after about a year of dating,” Dream finished.

  


George paused before responding. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out,” he had an undertone of… something unreadable... in his voice.

  


“It’s okay, I’ve been over her for a long while,” Dream responded. 

  


There was another brief pause before Dream swallowed and asked, “What about you?”

  


“What?” George questioned.

  


“Have you dated anyone?” 

  
“I,” George started, “No. Well, not really. I mean I guess I dated a friend of mine for like a week but nothing really happened. I kind of forgot about it until now,” He finished, seeming slightly embarrassed. 

  


“Oh, okay then,” Dream responded. He felt a slight flip in his stomach.

  


“That’s it though,” 

  


Dream nodded, feeling fluttery. 

  


Just then, the waiter walked up to their table to take their orders. George ordered a fish and chips with an apple juice to drink. Dream ordered a fried fish dinner with water to drink. The waiter told them their food would be out in about ten minutes.

  


Dream pulled out his phone. Twitter notifications and messages popped up. He also checked the time, 4:26 pm. Dream clicked on the message notifications to find they were from Sapnap:

  


**sapnap:** hey  
**sapnap:** how’s it going

  


**dream:** good, we’re about to eat dinner.

  


Dream looked up at George and noticed he was on his phone too. This gave him a moment to continue his response to Sapnap.

  


**sapnap:** what did u get

  


**dream:** we’re at a seafood restaurant by my house. 

  


**sapnap:** cool  
**sapnap:** did u do anything fun today

  


**dream:** yeah   
**dream:** we went ice skating, and after this i think we’re going to get some ice cream

  


Dream thought about ice skating with George, and he thought about everything that happened there. He felt a warm blush creeping up his neck.

  


**sapnap:** sounds like fun

  


Dream took a breath before responding.

  


**dream:** something like that  
**dream:** i have to go, i’ll talk with you later.

  
**sapnap:** ok

  


Dream put his phone down and poked George playfully. 

  


“You ready for the best seafood you’ll ever have?” 

  


George quickly looked up and smiled.

  


“Heck yeah I am! You better be right about this,”

  


“Trust me, it’s good,” Dream responded with a laugh.

  


Their waiter came back and set the food on the wooden table. The food was quite hot, but it smelled great. 

  


After waiting a minute or two for the food to cool, the pair quickly dug into the heap of freshly cooked nourishment. It tasted awesome as always, and after swallowing the first bite, Dream looked over at George.

  


He had a pleased look in his eyes and he was softly smiling.

  


“This is so good,” George marveled, “You didn’t prove yourself wrong!”

  


“I’m glad you like it,” Dream added with a giggle. 

  


George looked happy, and Dream smiled ever so slightly. 

  


George made him so happy, and whenever he was with the other Dream never felt bad. 

  


_Why did he feel like this?_

_______________________________________________

  


They finished their meal and started heading towards the ice cream place. Once they got to the small shop by the beach, they each ordered a vanilla cone with sprinkles. They walked down to the beach and took a seat on one of the rocks. 

  


At this point, the sun had started to set over the water. The sight was absolutely breathtaking, with vibrant reds and oranges painted across the sky. The clouds looked slightly yellow as the sun reflected off the fluffy bottoms.

  


  


“This is… beautiful,” George breathed.

  


“Do you want me to describe the colors to you?” Dream asked.

  
“That would be nice,” George responded, still in awe of what he could imagine the sunset to look like.

  


“Well,” Dream started, “Towards the top of the sky, there is a deep red color,”

  


“Yeah I could kind of tell the red,”

  


“Yeah, and the middle of the sunset is orange. The clouds have a soft yellow light reflected on the bottom,” 

  


“I can imagine. Thank you for explaining,” 

  


Dream looked over and noticed the golden strands showing in George’s hair. His eyes were lit up and sparkling with joy. He was smiling.

  


Dream felt warmth creep up his cheeks and a flutter in his chest and stomach. He began to smile, and George looked back at him with a mirrored smile. They looked into each other’s eyes. Dream noticed a slight blush forming on George’s face.

  


George was blushing.

  


_George was blushing._

  
__________________________________________________

  


They were back in Dream’s car heading back to his house. It was dark out and they had already made plans to watch another movie together, this time making sure George didn’t fall asleep. 

  


They got into Dream’s house and settled on the couch. They decided to watch one of the Spiderman movies, not really paying attention as to which movie it was.

  


They were sitting decently close on the couch without really being aware of it, and neither bothered to move. Dream was so tired again from the day and he felt his eyes begin to close. Shoot. He was the one falling asleep this time. He forced himself to stay awake for almost half the movie. 

  


He slowly felt himself cuddling into George, and eventually found himself sound asleep right in George’s arms.

  


Well. Maybe this was going to be more interesting than he originally thought.

  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading so far! i hope you're enjoying the story because i know i am :)
> 
> i will most likely have the next chapter up sooner than later so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> and if you are a returning reader, thank you so much for coming back! i appreciate each and every one of you.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beach (288 Hours Left)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two spend a day at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i return once again for chapter 3! this one is also a bit longer. i hope you enjoy :]

Dream slowly opened his eyes to see the morning light streaming through the curtains. What time was it? And why was he so comfortable? 

_ I haven’t slept this well in years _ , he thought to himself. Wherever he was, he didn’t want to move. He tried to close his eyes to go back to sleep when something slowly shifted under him.

Oh. 

It suddenly hit him. He had fallen asleep right in George’s arms. Just like that.

Oh no.

A million things ran through his head. His growing concern was coming to life. He liked George. He  _ liked _ George. 

He liked his hair, his walk, his laugh. He liked being in this situation right now, wrapped in the other’s arms. He liked George, and he had been denying these feelings for awhile.

But why did everything have to show up now? Why, when the other was right there, right next to him. It was so easy to mess everything up. So easy to lean over and kiss him. Right then and there.

But there was no way George liked him back. That was impossible. They were friends, and only that.

He couldn’t let his feelings get in the way of George’s visit. He didn’t want to ruin his trip to Florida, or worse, make him not want to come back.

He decided to continue to hide his feelings as best he could until George left. He wanted to make this trip as enjoyable as possible for him. And no matter what, he couldn’t let George find out how he felt.

He wasn’t really off to a good start as he was currently laying with George’s arms wrapped around him. 

Dream didn’t want to wake up George, so he decided it was best to just lay there. Only for the purpose of George staying asleep. Nothing else, of course.

He had just closed his eyes when George began to move.

_ He’s awake now, great. _

Dream quickly sat up, before George opened his eyes, and tried his best to hide the butterflies and deep blush forming across his face.

George turned to look at him.

George’s hair shined honey brown in the light, and his eyes slightly sparkled. He smiled softly at Dream.

_ This is going to be harder than I thought _ .

“Good morning,” George said sleepily. 

He looked back at Dream with bright but sleepy eyes, waiting for a response. How did he not notice that they had just fallen asleep with each other?

But then, George continued. “Why are you sitting here? Were you waiting for me to wake up?”

_ Great. Now what? _

“I- um,” Dream stuttered, “No?”

“Then why are you-” Realization appeared on George’s face. “Oh,”

A crimson blush bloomed across his face. He looked into Dream’s eyes, and Dream gazed right back. He felt warmth coming to his own cheeks, and promptly looked away to hide this.

There was silence before either of them spoke again. This time, George was the one to speak up.

“So, uh, what are we going to do today?” 

“Well, I thought maybe we could go to the beach or something? It’s supposed to be hot today so swimming might not be such a bad idea,” Dream responded. 

“That sounds good,” George’s face was still slightly red.

It was decided. They would go to the beach today.

_________________________________

After Dream put on swim trunks and a shirt, he grabbed two towels and put them in the day bag for the beach. He also gathered sunscreen and water, enough for the duration of the outing for the both of them. 

As he finished packing up the bag, Dream thought about the day ahead. It was going to be warm out, not unusual for the Florida climate, so lots of people would be at the beach. The pair would eat lunch there, and hopefully find enough things to do.

Dream walked into his kitchen to grab a few snacks for the day, and slipped in a few boxes of apple juice he had bought before George came. He had just zipped up the day bag when George walked in.

He had put on blue swim shorts with a greenish shirt. He was also holding a small bag, and he had a pair of round white sunglasses on top of his head.

Dream froze. He didn’t really think about the fact that in order to swim, you wore swim clothes. And that usually involved some sort of skin showing.

_ Oh no. _

“Uh hi,” Dream fumbled, “You, uh, almost ready to go?” He could feel his face getting warm. His stomach was doing flips.

“Yeah,” George responded with a slight undertone of disorientation. “I’m excited to spend the day together again! Yesterday was really fun,” He concluded, somewhat flustered.

“Me too,” Dream responded with a smile.

The pair got into the car and started the 20 minute drive to the closest beach. It was around 11:30 am, so Dream prepared himself for the heat and the great number of people that would inevitably be at the beach.

The sun was already high in the sky and beating down on them as Dream and George got out of the car. 

“Did you grab your bag?” Dream asked.

“Yeah, I’ve got it right here,” George held up his small drawstring bag. “Did you grab the other bag?”

He held up the larger bag he had just pulled out of the car.

“Alright, where do we go?” 

“I’ll show you,” Dream responded.

So the two started walking towards a sandy staircase that would lead down to the beach. Just like he had predicted, there were lots of people on and around the beach. Some were getting ice cream at the small store nearby, others in the water, and some just simply lounging on the beach. 

There weren’t many open areas on the beach so they had to walk a bit before finding a spot. George laid his towel out first, and Dream settled his to the right. They put the bags on either end of the fabric, to keep them from shifting and blowing around.

Then came the part Dream was bracing himself for. They were about to go into the water.

_ Don’t react. Don’t look at him, don’t move, don’t do anything. _

Dream removed the white t-shirt he was wearing, revealing his slightly tanned skin. He put the shirt in their day bag, and waited for George.

Unfortunately, Dream’s mental note to himself didn’t work out too well.

George slowly removed the green shirt he was wearing, revealing his pale chest. His shoulders were slightly sunburned, accented by numerous freckles.

His hair was golden in the sunlight, and his eyes a honey color. He looked back at Dream, his lips slightly parted. 

He looked  _ beautiful. _

And Dream was starstruck again because of everything about George. He didn’t know how long he could bear to hide his feelings. They seemed to be consuming every fiber of his body, as if it were screaming out for George’s presence. 

A fresh crimson blush blossomed across Dream’s face. His heart skipped a few beats when he noticed how close they were. It was like yesterday all over again.

He could reach out and run his hands through the other’s hair. He could lean in and kiss his pink lips. He could touch him.

_ He would hate you forever. He doesn’t feel the same, there’s just no way. _

George’s face had turned red at this point, but he looked back at Dream with a mysterious glint in his eye.

“I- uhm,” Dream stuttered. 

“Hi,” The other responded, still looking extremely flustered.

“Hi,”

Just then, George poked him in the side.

“Race you to the water!” he called, already running towards the shore.

“What is it with you and racing?” Dream yelled out, taking off.

They ran through the crowds of people, almost running into a few.

They made it to the water, George beating Dream by a hair.

“Ha! I beat you!” George mocked.

“Only because you had a head start idiot,” Dream wheezed.

“Whatever,” George added playfully.

They were about knee deep in the water, not too far from shore. There were lots of people around this area, messing around or lounging in the water. It was around 85 degrees fahrenheit, quite an average temperature for the summer in Florida.

George splashed Dream with a bit of the seawater.

So he wanted to play that game. It was on.

Dream filled his hands up with water and flug it towards George’s face.

“You absolute idiot,” the brunette said as he promptly kicked water towards the blond.

They started a full out splash war, taking every opportunity to hit the other in the face with the salty seawater. They ran around each other in circles, trying to hit the other with water but at the same time trying to avoid being hit.

Something caught George’s eye, and he ran over to Dream and grabbed his hand.

George interlocked his fingers with Dream’s and sparks shot up from where the two were touching. His face started to heat up but this was quickly hidden as George was yanking him towards whatever it was he saw. 

They ran through the water back to shore when George picked something up off the ground, still not letting go of Dream’s hand.

He lifted his hand up, revealing a small blue crab.

“How could you see that from all the way out there?” Dream asked, out of breath and still unbelievably flustered.

“I can see blue the best, so it caught the corner of my eye quite easily,” He responded, _still_ _not letting go of Dream’s hand._

“Well, what do you want to call it?” Dream asked.

“Ummm,” George pondered, “Claude!” 

“Claude??” Dream wheezed.

“That’s such a random name,”

“But at least it’s a good random name! I wouldn’t want to name it something like Crabcake!”

“Where are you coming up with these names?” Dream asked with a chuckle.

“I saw an article or something once,” George responded.

“You look at crab name articles in your free time?” he laughed.

“Well yes, I mean, no! I just saw it on Instagram or something a clicked on it,”

“Whatever, Georgie,” He giggled.

_Georgie?_ _Why did he say that?_

George grinned at this name. He started giggling and poked Dream in the side with his free hand.

“Ooooo we’re using names,” He said, with a heated smirk. He was blushing, and still clutching the taller’s hand.

“We’re using names, okay  _ Clay _ ,” he finished with a smile.

_ Clay _ . George never used Dream’s real name, except for in their most intimate moments.

Dream giggled softly at the sound of his name spoken in the tones of George’s voice.

He wanted to walk right to the front of George and kiss him. He wanted to run his fingers through the golden brown waves on his head. He wanted to touch George, to feel him right in his grasp.

_ It’d mess everything up. No. Way.  _

He couldn’t imagine living without George. He couldn’t imagine having to wake up everyday without being able to hear his voice. The very thought of it made his chest ache with such a deep pain, so he quickly shook away the negative feelings. 

“Do you want to get lunch now?” the other asked Dream, jarring him from his thoughts.

“Um, sure, what do you want? We could order pizza and they’d bring it right to the beach,” 

“Wait, they do that here?” 

“Yeah! It’s pretty cool,”

“Alright, let’s do that then!”

So the two decided on their order, two large pepperoni pizzas with a large bottle of pop, and Dream called the pizza place. The food was set to be delivered in around 20 minutes, at 1:30. 

While they waited, they decided to walk around on the beach for a while. They stayed awfully close, and eventually George grasped Dream’s hand again.

_ Oh lord. Again? _

Dream’s face turned crimson, and George smiled and looked away. His face was slightly pink too, and he looked beautiful in the sunlight with his freckles showing through.

They walked like this up and down the beach, not saying much at all. It was a comfortable silence, and they both had the sense that something was happening between them. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! sorry for a bit of a longer wait this time, i've been very busy. i am so excited to continue this story, and i am having so much fun writing! i appreciate each and every one of you, and thank you for the support. not sure when the next chapter will be out, but most likely soonish as i am getting back into the swing of things. expect things to (hopefully) start picking up soon ;]


	4. Chapter Four: The Stars (288 Hours Left)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream notices how much George likes stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! i'm really sorry for the long wait, i've been super super busy. to make up for my absence, this chapter is a longer one! i had a ton of fun writing this chapter, and i hope you enjoy!

The day slipped past the two as they spent their time together laughing and lounging at the beach. Before they knew it, it was getting dark out. 

Little did George know, Dream had something planned for them after it got darker. He just had to keep George at the beach a little longer, even though he was growing restless. They listened to each other talk about everything and nothing all day, just wanting to hear the sound of the others’ voices.

“Ughhh, what are we waiting for?” George whined.

“Nothing, you’ll see,” he responded softly.

“Everyone is like, already gone. Are you waiting so you can throw me in the ocean or something?” 

“No,” Dream laughed. “But now that you mention it...”

“Hey!” 

Dream laughed.

“How much longer, I’m hungry,” the brunette complained with a sigh.

“Soon,”

The sky started to glisten with stars, signalling it was almost time for Dream’s plan.

“Okay, now follow me,” 

George quickly got up, grabbing his bag and phone, ready to go. Dream started walking away from the lighter areas of the beach, George in tow.

They made their way out to a small, quiet cove where it was almost completely dark.

“Okay, now close your eyes,” Dream said, watching as George slowly shut his brown eyes.

Dream took George by the hand, immediately regretting this decision as he felt his face go hot, and led him over to a small area where they would sit.

“Now open,” he breathed.

George’s face immediately lit up with awe. He let out a small gasp, and looked up at the sky.

It was twinkling with millions of stars, each one so bright against the dark night sky. This area was one of the best places for stargazing, Dream had discovered with his sister as a kid.

He had strategically picked this beach so they could look at the stars.

“There’s… there’s so many,” The other said quietly, as to not disturb the peace.

They sat in silence taking in everything when a streak of light fell through the sky.

“Was that a shooting star?” George asked eagerly, probably already forming a wish.

“Yes, so make a wish,” Dream responded, wondering what the other desired.

_ Could I be what George wished for? _

“I’m not telling you my wish,” George teased.

“Whatever, because I won’t tell you my wish either,” 

“Fine, I’ll just figure it out one day,” He added playfully.

“Ha, good luck,” 

Dream knew full well what he himself wished for, and knew exactly what would happen if George somehow found out what it was.

It would ruin everything. 

George slowly inched his hand towards Dream’s, and when the two touched electricity crackled through the air.

Dream hesitated, but eventually interlocked his fingers with the others’.

Apparently, this was a thing they did now.

Dream couldn’t help but find himself wanting more, and more.

_ Oh no.  _

Dream inched a millimeter closer to George, and the other did the same. The two were so,  _ so _ close.

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know whether to move, or lean over and kiss the other’s lips right there under the moonlight.

Dream let go of George’s hand, and moved away. He felt an undeniable ache in his chest. 

_ I promised I wouldn’t do this. I can’t let this happen. No way. _

George’s expression was mixed, and he got up.

“Want to head home now? I’m pretty hungry,” George asked, an unsteady tone to his voice.

Their moment was over, whatever it was.

“Sure thing, let’s go,” Dream quickly responded.

Dream dusted himself off and followed George out of the cove. They walked back through the sandy beach and to Dream’s car. The stars still shone bright, adding to the beauty of the night sky.

As they walked and eventually got in to Dream’s car, George periodically looked up at the sky. He was still absolutely fascinated by it, and his eyes twinkled with the stars. He always looked so effortlessly pretty, no matter what he did.

They pulled out of the beach parking lot and headed for Dream’s house. It was around 10:30 pm, and they had been at the beach on and off all day. They stopped at McDonald’s to get a late night dinner per George’s request.

They drove the rest of the way home singing karaoke to various songs that came on the radio. Dream was a pretty good singer, and George wasn’t half bad himself. They even managed to harmonize on some of the notes, laughing and singing as they continued their night drive. Dream secretly took the long way home to spend more time with George in the car.

_____________________________________

As soon as they finished eating they decided to hop on Minecraft and mess around a little.

“Should we call Sapnap to come play with us?” George asked.

“Yeah we could totally do that,” Dream responded, already dialing his number.

Sapnap picked up the phone within the first few rings.

“Hey guys, what's up?” 

“Are you able to get on and come play with us?”

“Sure thing, what should we do?”

“Well I was thinking we could play bedwars or something, but I actually have an idea,” Dream responded with a grin.

  
  


**dream**

**@** dreamwastaken

if you hop onto hypixel with my skin on, i’ll pop in and try and say hi to a few of you! i’ll be on with george and sapnap too :)

  
  


As soon as they logged onto the server, it was like an explosion of a variety of Dream’s Minecraft skin. But mostly the bright lime green color of the original.

After saying hi to a few of their fans, the three decided to join a game of bedwars and disguised themselves to create a fairly normal round of the game.

“Ha, I’m totally going to beat you both,” Dream challenged.

“No way!” George exclaimed. 

“Yeah, absolutely not. I would never let that happen,” Sapnap continued. 

“Oh, it’s on,” He responded with a smirk. 

Dream proceeded to lose, eating his words. Sapnap and George ended up teaming against him which was technically cheating, but it was all in good fun.

“Ha! Told you we’d win!” Sapnap taunted, absorbing every second of their victory.

“You only won because you totally cheated,” Dream responded with a laugh.

“Whatever, we still won!” George shot back, this time with a giggle of his own.

“Oh come on,” 

“What? We totally destroyed you!”

“Yeah, our tactic of distracting you with George so I could go in and break the bed was legendary. Totally never done before,” Sapnap finished, with a hint of sarcasm.

“You are so easily distracted by me,  _ Dweam _ ,” George teased.

He knew he was blushing at the silly taunt, for whatever reason. 

“I’d say I’m pretty good at distracting you too,” Dream continued, “You and I kept each other occupied for a good few minutes while Sapnap was off doing his worst to my poor bed,”

“Well at least I’m way less distracted by you as you are me,” 

“I’d beg to differ,”

“Oh really?”

“Oh really,  _ Georgie _ ,”   
  


There it was again, that nickname. And it had just slipped out of his mouth for the second time.

George looked slightly taken aback by the name, and turned pink.

“Hm, okay then,” George said, concealing a giggle.

“Uh hello? Earth to the love birds, I’m still here,” Sapnap piped up, obviously amused.

“Love birds?” They exclaimed at the same time.

“That’s what I said, didn’t I?”

“We are not-” Dream started, but couldn’t bring himself to finish.

“We’re-” George stuttered, also at a loss for words.

“Relax, it was a joke,” Sapnap said, sounding a little bit confused.

“Yeah, of course,” George responded.

“Well, I think I’m going to get off. I’m actually kind of tired,” Sapnap said, still with an uncomfortable undertone to his voice.

“Alright, well thanks for playing. It was a ton of fun,” Dream responded, unsure if Sapnap actually was tired or just wanted to get out of this situation.

“Yeah, thanks for playing Snapmap, we’ll see you soon,” George added.

“George? What did I say about calling me Snapmap,” He added with a laugh.

“Hm, I don’t recall anything,” 

“Whatever, I’m leaving now,” Sapnap laughed and left the call.

Dream checked the time. 12:04 am. 

“So, what do we do now?” George asked.

“Well, what do you want to do?” 

“Let’s do something fun,”   
  


“Uh, like what. It’s literally 12 am,”

“Well I’m sure we could figure it out,”

“The only thing I can think of is to drive around some more, if you want to do that,”

“Let’s do it,”

So then they were off, back in Dream’s white Cadillac driving around at almost 12:25 am.

“Will you show me some of your favorite places to be around here?” George asked, with a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

“Yeah sure, if that’s what you want to do,”

“Okay then, that’s what I want to do,” 

Dream drove to the beach, the same one they had been at earlier.

“Well, this is definitely one of my favorite places. I love the beach, and having you there somehow made it better today,” Dream said, wondering why he said the last part out loud.

“Oh, well I’m glad,” George said with a soft smile, “I had a lot of fun too,”

Dream smiled back, and they sat staring deep into the others’ eyes. Here it was again, another moment like this where Dream could not read the situation or figure out what was happening.

“Um, where to next?” George asked, breaking the silence.

“You’ll see,” Dream responded with a grin.

____________________________

They came up on a large cliff side that overlooked the city of Orlando. It was bright with the city lights, but the stars still managed to peek through.

“Wow,” George marveled, looking out over the vibrant city lights.

“Yeah! pretty cool, huh?” 

“I’ve never seen anything like this,”

“Florida has some beautiful spots,”

“I can tell. You’re quite a scenery person, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I really love to come out to places like this and just get lost in thought, taking in the view. It’s really calming, you know?”

“I know, it certainly sounds calming,”

“Maybe you should try it one time,”

George appeared to think about this for a second.

“Maybe I already have,” he responded, with that same weird undertone to his voice.

Dream said nothing, but George looked like he wanted to continue by saying something else. He relaxed, apparently choosing not to say anything.

They sat in a peaceful silence, taking everything in. George quietly moved over towards Dream, just close enough so their arms were touching. 

Warmth spread in Dream’s chest, and he felt pin pricks all over his body radiating from where George was touching him.

This time, some mysterious force compelled him to reach for George’s hand, and lock his fingers with the other’s. 

To his slight surprise, George did not resist or push away. He reciprocated the move and grasped Dream’s hand. He also scooted in slightly closer, causing Dream to go red.

George looked over at Dream and he stared back. George’s eyes flicked down to Dream’s lips, and then back up to his eyes. He looked like he wanted something, or  _ someone _ , so to say.

_ Does he…? Could he…? _

Dream could count each freckle spread across the other’s face. He could see the golden flecks in his eyes, but most of all, he could see how George was looking at him. 

He stared deep into Dream’s eyes with such an intense passion it made his heart skip a beat. This was different from any other way George had looked at him before.

Dream knew his face was a deep crimson color but he didn’t care. He was only focused on George, so he gazed right back with the most emotion he had ever let slip through into his eyes.

George grabbed his other hand, almost as if he was saying, “Go on,” but all Dream could do was sit there. He was starstruck, absolutely beyond words or actions. They sat there, practically holding one another, but that was enough. George finally broke his gaze, and placed his head on Dream’s shoulder.

Dream could feel the warmth of the other’s breath on his neck, he could feel his heart flutter as he leaned back into George.

And for a moment, it was just them. Them and nothing else but the stars and the city lights. Dream felt an immense peace over the situation, and never wanted to move ever again. George made him so happy, and he never wanted to be without him. Ever. 

Maybe there really is something more between them.

__________________________

They eventually made their way back to Dream’s house, and without a word, they both flopped onto the couch and fell asleep.

The next day: 264 hours left

The morning light streamed through the curtains as Dream slowly opened his eyes. George was next to him, still holding his hand from the night before.

His eyes were relaxed and his hair laid slightly across his eyes. He looked so unbelievably pretty, with the sunshine highlighting the layers and different colors in his hair.

Dream checked the time on his phone, and it was almost noon.

Dream rolled over towards George, gently brushing the hair away from his eyes in an effort to wake him up.

George quietly stirred, and eventually opened his eyes to look at Dream. 

“Hi there,” he said, a pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Hi,” Dream said, suppressing the giggle that was bubbling up inside of him.

The two sat up, and quickly brushed hands before moving in their own directions to get ready for the day.

Dream took a shower, and shortly after he heard George do the same. 

_ Wow, I guess I didn’t expect this. _

Dream hadn’t really thought there could be even a small chance that George felt some sort of way towards him, but whatever had happened last night had obviously proven his thoughts wrong.

He moved out towards his kitchen, only to find George trying to find some food for breakfast. Well it was more lunchtime now, but regardless, they were both hungry.

“So what are you looking for,” He asked, walking over to the cabinets to help.

“I don’t know, something, anything, I’m starving,”

“Do you want lunch or breakfast food?”

“I’m thinking more lunch, what about you?”

“Sure, whatever you want,”

Dream walked over to the cupboard George was digging through, and reached over to help him out.

His chest was against George’s back with their hands very close, and his heart sped up. He could feel George almost slightly shrink beneath him, turning a furious red.

Dream quickly grabbed two cans of chicken soup from the back of the cabinet, and backed away a little.

A fresh red blush spread across his face, and he noticed how shook George looked.

Dream coughed. “How about these?” He said, slightly smiling.

“Sure, uh, those work,” George stuttered, still very flustered.

Dream pulled out his saucepan and poured both cans of soup into the large metal bowl. He started the stove, heating up the soup.

They turned on the TV to a completely random channel, and started watching whatever was on. It was some sort of nature show, this particular one about ocean animals.

The soup finished heating, and they sat down to eat. 

“So what are we gonna do today?” George asked, bringing a spoonful of the warm soup to his lips.

“Well, I’m not actually sure. Like there’s so much to do but I just don’t know what exactly to pick,”

“What do you want to do?” 

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?”

“Hey that’s not-” He paused, “Got any museums or something around here?”

“We do have a natural history museum downtown we could go to,” Dream continued, “It has a really cool planetarium,”

“Oh cool! We should do that then, if you want of course,”

“Anything you want to do, I want to do,”

_________________________

They walked into the large glass doors of the museum, straight up to the reception kiosk. 

The young lady introduced herself as Kiera, and she asked what they would be purchasing for their tickets.

“Hello! We’ll need two adult tickets with additional tickets to the planetarium show today,” Dream said.

“Alright, and which show would you like to see?”

Dream turned to George and he shrugged, seeming to not really care.

“Let’s go with the star showcase for today at 4:30,” Dream replied to the woman.

“Okay!” she said, and Dream paid for the tickets. 

They walked away from the kiosk and towards the first display of a large dinosaur skeleton. It appeared to be a T-Rex, and the sign nearby confirmed this assumption. 

The structure towered far above the two boys, and they looked up to see its short arms about 15 feet above their heads. Some of the bones were discolored, showing that an entire skeleton had not been found and put on display. 

They had to be at the planetarium in about 45 minutes, so they had a decent chunk of time to explore the contents of the museum. 

There were four hallways branching off from the dinosaur skeleton, and George pointed to the one with paintings of the ocean and its animals on the walls.

“Let’s go that way!” he said, starting towards the bluish glow of the hallway.

Dream had only been to this museum a few times as a kid, but he did remember there being a few fish tanks full of colorful tropical fish.

They walked down the long hallway and eventually reached the aquatic area. There were several different displays, and tanks lined across the walls and interior areas of the room.

“Alright, where to first?” Dream asked George, noting the curious expression on his face.

George started walking towards a shark themed display, and Dream looked up to see multiple large plastic prehistoric ocean animals hanging from the ceiling. 

“Dream! Come here! Look at this!” George shouted, and Dream quickly made his way to where the other was standing.

“You can’t just yell across the room like that,” Dream whispered, but George paid no attention. 

“Look at this,” He was pointing to a picture of what appeared to be a Megalodon, and Dream realized that one of the animals on the ceiling was of that kind. 

The small sign read:

**Megalodon:**

The megalodon was the largest shark to ever live. Its name means “big tooth”, and it lived approximately 23 to 3.6 million years ago. It is a close relative to the great white shark, and has been extinct for millions of years. 

Scientific Name:

Otodus megalodon

Extinction Status:

Extinct

“Interesting,” Dream marveled, but George quickly pulled him away from the megalodon exhibit.

The other was pulling him towards the space area, painted with patterns of the galaxy and stars appropriately. 

This reminded Dream of the planetarium show that they were going to see. It was about four now, so they would have about 20 minutes in here before they had to make way for the show.

They wandered around a bit, pointing out different signs and exhibits, waiting for the show to start. 

_________________________

As soon as they were in their seats for the show, the doors shut and an attendant walked in. There were around 20 other people in the planetarium, and it was extremely dark.

The attendee introduced them self as Aries, and announced their position as an astronomer for the museum. 

They began to talk about what the show would be, and what it would include. Basically, a narrator would take the audience through different cinematic displays of the universe, giving a little background for each thing shown.

Thematic music started floating through the air, and the show began. The circular ceiling of the room lit up with a large display of space, and it quickly started swishing through the sky to different stars and planets. 

Glowing light and bright colors flashed upon the ceiling as the audience looked on in awe, Dream and George included.

The picture zoomed in on Mars, and George grabbed Dream’s shoulder and pointed at the swirls in the planet’s exterior.

George had the same fascinated expression he had when they had been stargazing the night before. Dream could tell the other really liked space and the stars, and smiled at his curiosity.

_ I’ll have to show him all the places I know to stargaze at,  _ Dream thought.

The room flashed with colors of purple, blue, yellow, orange, red and so many more. The universe really was beautiful, in its own unique way.

After about 45 minutes, the show came to its conclusion. It was a really great ending, as it showed the universe scattered across the screen in a magnificent display of color and light.

The lights came back on and Aries walked everyone out of the planetarium dome.

“Thank you for coming!” They enthusiastically said.

They pointed to a nearby gift shop and prompted the guests to go inside and look around.

Dream took George by the hand and started walking towards the bright lights of the shop.

It was loud inside the large area, with people looking around and talking with one another. There were clothing items hung on large racks towards the back of the store, with other toys and such filling the center.

There were things like toy spaceships and model planets to hang on the ceiling. The shop was decorated really nicely; there were planets hanging from the ceiling, and stars painted across the walls with a galaxy background.

“Hey Dream, look,” George said, walking towards a table.

They approached many packets of plastic glow in the dark stars for a bedroom ceiling, of various sizes and colors.

“Those are cool,” 

“Yeah, I think they’d look really nice on my ceiling back in London. You should get some too, you know for above your bed or something,”

“Alright, then I’ll get some if you do,”

“Okay then,”

So George grabbed a bag full of greenish yellow stars, and Dream did the same.

“Wanna help me put them up when we get home?” Dream asked with a grin.

“Of course, it’ll be fun,”

“Alright, let’s go pay and we can head home,”

So they walked over towards the register, paid and set out for the parking lot.

______________________________

Once they returned home, it was about 6 pm. They ordered take out from a local Chinese restaurant, and it would arrive within the hour. 

“Let’s go put these up!” Dream said, making way for his room.

They each grabbed a handful of the stars, and one by one removed the backing and stuck them on the ceiling in different patterns.

Dream turned to go stick a star to his far left, the same time George turned to stick a star to his far right. 

They practically bumped noses, and Dream turned away to hide his now red face.

George giggled.

_ God you’re so cute. _

They had just finished putting the stars up when their dinner arrived, and they sat down at the table to eat it.

“Let’s call Sapnap and harass him,” George suggested with a laugh.

“Sure,”

Sapnap picked up the phone sounding extremely disoriented. 

“Hallo?” He said slightly slower than usual.

“Uh, hello?” Dream questioned.

“Hey, wassup?”

“Nothing, we just wanted to be annoying. You okay?” 

“Yeah, I just woke up,”

“Sapnap! It’s like, 7 pm!” George exclaimed.

“For you, for me it’s only 6,”

“Oh my god, you need to get more sleep,” Dream added.

“Yeah whatever, can I go now? I want to go find something to eat,”

“Jeez, okay Sapnap. Guess we didn’t want to talk to you either,” Dream said with a mock offended tone.

“I’ll just call you later or something, okay?”

“Yeah it’s fine, have fun eating,”

“Okay, don’t die while I’m gone,”

“We won’t,” George responded with an eye roll

Dream hung up the phone. 

“Well, okay then, guess he’s not in the mood,”

“Yeah I guess not, I’m sure he’ll call later,” 

“Yeah he will,”

“So what do we do now?”

“You wanna go play some Minecraft?” Dream asked.

“Yeah,” 

_______________________

They played games until about 12:45, and then proceeded to crash from exhaustion.

Before Dream fell asleep, he remembered to check the weather for the day ahead.

It was going to be a rainy day, meaning they would have to find things indoors to do.

Dream decided it would probably be best to find things in his house to do, and he would tell George this in the morning.

With that final thought, he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it hopefully will not be as long of a wait between the next chapter lol. thank you all for reading, i really appreciate the support. also, while i was gone this work gathered over 500 hits. thank you all so so much for this amazing milestone!


	5. Chapter 5: A Rainy Day (240 Hours Left)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rainy day, and Dream and George find something to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i had a ton of fun writing this chapter! it isn't super long, but it's definitely an important one ;]  
> i hope you enjoy reading!

Dream awoke to the soft sounds of rain on his window. As he opened his eyes, he noticed the grayish hue the sunlight streaming through his window had. 

Just as the weather had said, it was raining. A lot.

Dream reached over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. The time was 12:06, slightly later than he had woken up yesterday.

There wasn’t much noise in the house, except for the occasional clunk of the air conditioning. George was most likely still asleep, and Dream considered going back to bed as well. 

Instead of going back to sleep, Dream decided to get up and make lunch for George and himself. 

He made his way to the pantry and opened the doors, careful not to make much noise. He found things to make pasta and decided that would work.

He poured water into the pan for the noodles and then went to go check on George. 

Dream knocked on the other’s bedroom door.

“Come in,” George yawned.

“Hey! How did you sleep?” 

“Pretty good actually, what about you?”

“I slept well,” 

“That’s good,”

“Yeah. So it’s going to rain all day today,” Dream informed George.

“It looks like it’s already started, I woke up to the rain,”

“I did too. I was thinking we could just stay in today? We can find things to do here,”

“Yeah that’s okay, we’ll find things to do,”

Dream nodded and George smiled.

He blushed and smiled back.

“I’m making pasta for lunch, you can come get it when you’re ready,” 

“I’ll come after I change out of my pajamas,”

“Okay,”

The water with the noodles was still boiling, and the noodles were done. Dream decided to put the pasta sauce in a separate pan to warm up.

After the sauce heated up, George walked out in shorts and a red hoodie.

“Where’s the food? I’m starving,”

“George, you are literally always hungry. Have patience,” Dream laughed.

“I’m not always hungry, you’re just exaggerating,”

“Mhm, sure,”

“No seriously, is it ready yet?,”

“Yeah it’s ready,”

Dream dished out pasta on two plates, for the two of them. 

Dream took a bite of the noodles. It was actually not bad, considering he doesn’t cook much. George also seemed to like the pasta, so Dream was content. The real reason he had put so much effort into the pasta was really only to make sure George was happy.

_ God, what has gotten into me? _

George looked up at Dream with a small grin. He looked so passionate and confident, and his eyes sparkled. Butterflies fluttered in Dream’s stomach, and he suppressed a giggle. 

“What are you smiling at?” George asked with a curious tone.

“Nothing really,” this was untrue.

“That’s such a lie,” George giggled. “You’ve been smiling like that the entire time I’ve been here,”

“Hm. Maybe I have,” Dream thought about this.  _ I guess I have been more giddy lately. _

“Well, is there a reason for that?” George asked, obviously not completely understanding the weight of his question.

“Maybe there is,”

George blushed, and he looked deep into Dream’s eyes. Dream felt his face go warm and his heart sped up. George really didn’t get it.

They had their moments, but nothing else had really happened since those few times. They always got so close, and then after the fact they went on as if nothing had happened. 

“Welp, wanna go play games or something?” George asked.

“Yeah sure, let me just put these dishes in the sink,” Dream responded.

Dream went to go take the other’s dish, and they briefly brushed hands. Small tingles shot through Dream’s arm when they touched.

“Uh, sorry,” Dream said, turning pink.

“It’s- It’s okay. No worries,” George added with a calm smile.

Dream put the dishes in the sink after rinsing them, and then followed George to their computers. 

“Do you want to call anyone?” Dream asked, slightly hoping George would only want to play with him.

“No, I think I just want to play with you,”

“Okay then,”

They both logged onto the smp, hoping to find something worthwhile and fun to do. A few of the others were on the server, probably just messing around. Dream didn’t know exactly what to do, but he had a few ideas.

“Do you want to build something?” Dream asked.

“Sure. What did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know, maybe something dumb. I can’t think of anything important that needs to be built on the server,”

“Okay. Well, there’s a lot of pointless things we could build,”

“Let’s just gather materials and we’ll go from there,”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,”

“Hey, do you want to stream or something? That could also be fun,”

George appeared to think about this. 

“Yeah, I think that could work. I didn’t really bring anything to stream though,”

“That’s okay, you can use my stuff. You could even go live from my channel to mess with the viewers,” Dream laughed, remembering the time that Tommy had gone live from Wilbur’s setup and account.

“That’s going to be interesting. Well, let’s do it!”

Dream set up his mic and monitors, getting it ready for streaming. He hadn’t been live on his channel in months, so his fans would most definitely be excited. It also occurred to him that they were unaware George was with Dream. 

Oh god, this really was going to be interesting. 

________________________

**dreamwastaken is live!**

come hang?????

Streaming Minecraft

  
  


Chat was going wild. George was on the screen, with his facecam on. Dream had to be careful to not get caught in the camera, and whenever he had to move behind George the camera would have to go off. 

“Hey guys! A bit of a surprise for today’s stream. I’m at Dream’s house, in case you couldn’t tell,” George welcomed everyone to the stream and continued explaining the situation.

“And I’m here too,” Dream added. “If you see the camera go off, it’s probably because I’m walking around,” 

Chat was absolutely losing it. 

“So today we’re going to be messing around on the smp, but I’ll be on Dream’s account and he’ll be on mine,”

Dream booted up George’s travel gaming laptop, and logged onto the smp. When he got into the game, he was in some unknown location. There were a few chests and random stuff so Dream thought this may be George’s new house. He started flipping through the chests.

George was narrating the stream a few feet away but Dream paid no attention. He stumbled across a book in the chest, and moved his mouse over it. It was titled “For You”. 

Dream knew he probably shouldn’t go through George’s stuff, even in game. Nevertheless, he put the book into his inventory.

He right clicked with the book in his hand to open it. There were three words written on the very first and only page. They read:

**I love you.**

Dream’s heart stopped. Was George going to give this book to him? It could be for someone else, or even be a joke. But Dream couldn’t wrap his head around this situation. 

“Dream?” George jerked him out of his thoughts. 

“Uh, yeah?” He stuttered.

“You okay? I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes,”

“Yeah I’m fine,”

“Okay chat, seems like Dream is still alive so no worries,”

Dream swallowed. He wanted to laugh to lighten the mood, but he just couldn’t. He walked out of the area and realized he was in the burnt remains of George’s mushroom house. This house was a key part of the lore they had on the server, but it hadn’t been used in forever. It made sense why George would put something like this in that old abandoned place. 

“Dream! Where are you? We better start building things,”

“I’m coming to the prime path, meet me there,”

“Alright,”

George ran up to him in game, with wood and other materials in his hand.

“Wanna build a pirate ship?”

“That’s completely random but sure,”

Dream heard the pounding of the rain on the window, and he looked out to see the same drab gray that colored the sky. This really wasn’t going to let up anytime soon.

“Where should we build?” George asked Dream.

Chat was filled with spam of things like “in the water” and other similar suggestions.

“Why don’t we build a floating boat?”

“Yeah, that’s unique. Better than building in the water like every other basic person,”

Dream felt bad that George was doing most of the talking for the stream, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

So they spent the afternoon talking and laughing as they built the boat, answering donations and telling stories to their viewers. It was a lot of fun, and they hadn’t streamed together like this in a long time. 

They had been streaming for around two hours, just messing around and building their ship when a donation came in saying:

JeraldNotFound donated $20!

GUYS PLEASE. SAY ILY TO EACH OTHER. NOW.

you don’t have to if you don’t want lol ily guys.

“Thank you for the dono! Uh, what do you think, Dream?” George asked, sounding nervous.

“I, um,” Dream started. He didn’t know why he hesitated so much. He had said those words to George so many times before, and he really meant them. But not in the same way.

“Hey don’t worry about it,” George said, with an indescribable tone.

“George, I-” Dream tried to continue.

“Dream, it’s okay,” George said with a soft smile.

“Okay,” 

“Alright, I think I’m gonna end the stream now. Here’s your last chance to donate and subscribe with prime, as it’s completely free,”

George started to close out the stream, and Dream joined in to say goodbye to their viewers. 

The channel goes dark, and the stream ends. 

Dream checked the time. 4:47 pm. Dream thought they should probably order dinner soon, as he assumed George was pretty hungry. 

“Do you want to get something to eat? We don’t have to leave the house if you don’t want,” Dream asked.

“Yeah sure, whatever you want is fine,” 

“George, that’s literally no help,”

“What? I’m indecisive,” He said. “Okay fine, then let’s order McDonald’s,”

“Perfect, what do you want?”

“Whatever you want,”

Dream could punch him. This still wasn’t helpful, but he decided not to push it.

“Okay, I’ll go order it now,”

Dream walked into the other room and called the nearest McDonald’s to order fries and nuggets. They would be delivered by Doordash in about a half an hour. 

He went back to George, and found him scrolling on his phone.

“Anything interesting going on?” Dream asked, trying to break the tension.

“Well, Twitter is going off, per usual. They’re kinda freaking out about our stream today,”

“Yeah, I figured this would happen. What are they saying?”

“A lot of them are still trying to wrap their heads around us meeting up, and others are, well,”

“What?”

“Just look,”

On the screen, there were pictures of George from today’s stream in his red hoodie with a beaming grin. He looked so utterly happy it made Dream smile and blush. George looked so pretty, and their fans had noticed this too.

Some of the captions read:

**Oh my god, they both sounded so happy. How cute!**

**Look how happy George looks omg**

**PLEASE. GUYS. TODAY’S STREAM.**

**They’re so cute hhhhhhh**

**guys,,,,, dnf cannon,,,,,,?**

And other things of that sort. 

Oh no, what had they started?

“Well that’s certainly something,” Dream said.

“Yeah, I mean…” George hesitated.

“What?”

“Nevermind,”

“Okay then,”

Dream held his breath. He didn’t know why things were so weird today.

“Are you doing okay?” He asked George.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” George replied with little to no expression. 

George was never one to be open and honest about how he was feeling, so Dream didn’t really expect any other answer. He never understood what was going on inside the other’s head, and it made him wonder more than he should. 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course,” 

“Okay, well our food should be here soon. I ordered you nuggets and fries, I hope that’s good,”

“Yep, that’s perfect. Thank you, Dream,” George seemed like he was trying to portray something deeper, and Dream smiled.

“No problem, I figured you’d like it,”

George paused.

“I really appreciate you letting me stay here, and just trying your best to make this trip fun. It means… more than you know,” George looked over at Dream.

“Thank you,” He briefly grabbed Dream’s hand and gave it a squeeze. George blushed and stood up. 

“Let’s go wait for our food in the other room,” he suggested.

“Yeah,” Dream agreed, smiling at the giddy feeling in his chest. 

Just as they reached the front room, the car with their food pulled up. 

Dream went to the door to pay and grab their items, and then came back with two McDonald’s bags in his hands. He set them down on the table and they both unpacked their food. 

They sat and talked as they ate, talking more about video plans and such. Dream really enjoyed their stream today, and George seemed to as well. 

After they ate, they decided once again to watch a movie. This time, they settled on  _ Soul _ . As they started to watch the movie, the two of them promised each other not to fall asleep. 

About halfway through the movie, around 8:30 pm, Dream decided to make popcorn for the two of them. The movie was actually really good, and it had an interesting concept at its core. Dream made the popcorn with extra butter, the best way to make popcorn in his opinion. 

They sat close on the couch, but never actually touched one another. Dream wanted so desperately to feel George, in any way he could, but he refrained from even holding the other’s hand. 

The movie finished, and Dream turned the sitting room lights back on.

“So what did you think?” He asked George.

“I thought it was really good. I would definitely watch this again,”

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed,” 

“What did you think?”

“I also really liked it. I think the movie had a great concept,”

“Yeah it did,”

George exhaled. He looked thoughtful, but didn’t say what was on his mind. 

The two of them were sitting alone on Dream’s couch, in complete silence. The rain still hadn't stopped, and it made soft sounds as it hit the window. 

George laid his head back on the couch. He looked distressed and appeared to still want to say something, but he was not saying a word.

“You seem a little off today. Are you sure everything is okay? This isn’t really like you, George,”

He sighed. 

“Yeah I’m fine really, I just have a lot on my mind. Thanks for checking on me though,”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

George looked over at him and contemplated this.

“Not really,”

“Okay,”

They sat with each other for a while, mainly staring aimlessly up at the ceiling. Dream thought about George’s visit so far and everything that had happened. He had planned so many things, but then things happened that were unplanned. Like his growing affection for the other.

He looked over at George, who appeared to be completely spaced out. They were still sitting fairly close, and Dream reached for George’s hand. George returned the gesture and fiddled with Dream’s fingers.

Dream liked the way George’s hand felt in his. 

He turned to the other.

Dream leaned in closer to George.

“Dream?” George started.

He leaned over, and closed the space between their lips. His heart fluttered as he felt George’s soft lips on his own. He felt his own skin turn blazing red, and George’s went warm under his touch. The kiss sent fire down to his core, screaming for more. 

But, something stopped him. He didn’t want to do this to his friend. He didn’t want to put George through something like this. Through love. Because love can hurt. And he didn’t want to hurt George.

Dream abruptly pulled away.

“Dream-”

“I’m- I’m sorry,” and with that, Dream got up and ran to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but it just seemed to fit. anyways, i know on the smp dream is in the prison, but in this context he isn't. i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and be sure to buckle up for next time...
> 
> also! i have an instagram where i post my art and may give occasional updates to the fic. it's @marsthefrog_!
> 
> thank you again for the continued support, and love!


End file.
